Sent to The Moon
by Snape's-sexy-pet
Summary: Celestia makes a Grave Mistake by sending a broken Unicorn to the moon, Twilight Sparkle will never be the same after a thousand years on the moon. Rated M for Safety
1. The Mistake and Discord

The two sisters advanced on each other neither set of eyes going away from the other as they tried to stare each other down, "Sister you are making a mistake, Twilight Sparkle did not commit any crime against us or Equestria you are being misled.." The younger looking Alicorn whispered into the tense and silent room that had been beautiful and made up with decorations and tapestries before Celestia had destroyed it in one of her fits of rage that she had been having as of late.

The stunning white Alicorn glared down at her sister, "You are foolish Luna, my judgement stands, Twilight Sparkle with be banished to the moon for a thousand years, before she will return to Equestria if she can manage to survive with her mind intact.." Celestia's horn glowed for a brief moment a solid energy cage appearing in the middle of the room containing a small purple Unicorn who's horn was snapped off the piece laying inches from her snout.

Luna ran up to her and looked over the little Unicorn her cyan eyes wide with fear, "You are using the old punishments on innocent filly's Celestia, She did not deserve this..." She managed to whisper before she turned away from Celestia and ran out of the room her mane floating behind her.

The little unicorn was laying completely still in the cage and seemed to be under a heavy sleeping spell as Celestia walked closer her horn glowing brightly like the light of the sun as she chants under her breath the Spell that would send Twilight to the moon.

Her coat began to glow deeply making it look like she had the magick inside of her chest before with a pop the purple unicorn disappeared. A deep coldness took over the room as the cage sat empty of her 'student' "I wish there was another way but we can't have the little unicorn ruining everything for us." she whispered to herself as she stalked out of the trashed throne room going through the halls until she came to a giant door which opened with a soft push from two guard-ponies magic revealing the garden within and the 'statue' of Discord

Celestia ordered the two ponies to close the door and glared at them when they tried to protest, "Without Twilight Sparkle the Elements of Harmony won't work.." She whispered to the statue watching as it came to life as the real Discord making her body tense before her eyes returned to being blank

"I think my little plan has affected you Princess.." He purred walking around her studying how she looked so blank without her usual emotionless mask up. He smirked darkly and snapped his clawed fingers to release her so that he could see her beautiful misery, You did it, you sent your prized pet unicorn to the moon like you did to your sister so long ago.." He said as he floated above her

Celestia stared for a moment now able to hear what was happening around her as she gained her bearings back and turned to look up at Discord, "You monster, You made me send an innocent filly to the moon." She screamed knowing no one could hear her because there were spells over the garden

Discord just watched the princess scream at him, "Why princess where did your manners go in the last few moments.." He said mocking her facial expressions as she seemed to get angrier and madder at the creature in front of her.

"Have I hit a nerve Princess.." He whispered tapping his chin with a single claw as he floated closer to the Alicorn making her take a step back just to keep him at a hoofs length from her face so that he wouldn't be too close.


	2. Five hundred years on the Moon

**On the Moon**

A beautiful young filly sat almost like a statue he mane flat against her back as she focused on some unseen object her horn at least what was left of it beginning to glow darkly with cyan colored magick, much like how her eyes were colored now. The darkest of red and purple

This filly was none other than Twilight Sparkle the only filly to ever learn under the teachings of the princess of the day Celestia that ruled over Equestria with her younger sister Luna, the princess of the night and the raiser of her 'home' and prison, the moon. She had been sent to the moon just over five hundred years ago and had somehow remained young though she did not feel that way, she just wanted to get off the blasted moon her mind racing with anger and hate at her 'teacher'

Celestia, she would find a way to go home again but she knew it would take time and a lot of magick to move from her prison. Twilight thought to herself, 'Since I gain power every time the moon is raised and lowered by Luna, I could just let that give me the strength I need to get off this blasted rock, but I still need to learn history and more magick if I am to face the 'princess' when I return to Equestria'. The filly started to plot her eyes getting darker and darker over the time as her usual insanity took over again. Spending five hundred years alone could do that to a pony though, the princess probably thought she would become stupid and compliant if she was on the moon long enough. Well if she thought that she would be very wrong, Twilight was getting stronger and smarter, her insanity driving her into the darker arts of Equestrian magicks and darker rituals that would destroy the older Alicorn

Since Luna had been sent to the moon almost a thousand years before there were slight structures built into the surface, an observatory was one of the bigger things and Twilight Sparkle spent most of her time inside because Luna had somehow used her magick to summon objects and books from somewhere, but none of them related to Equestria or anything which would have made them useless if they had not talked about the older magicks that Princess Luna herself knew, they described how to use the beautiful stars to make you stronger, how to build objects out of thin air or stone with just a single thought, it probably took Luna a few hundred years to build the observatory let alone stock it with books on powerful magicks both dark and light.

Twilight was quite impressed and she swore on that moment that she would do her best to use the next five hundred years to learn all that she could and return home to Equestria so that she could get her revenge.


	3. Seven Hundred and Fifty Years

Seven hundred and fifty years have passed, Young Twilight Sparkle. The only student of Princess Celestia sat on the moon, in her grand palace overlooking the earth which she could see from her balcony, hatred grew in the Unicorn's heart making her mind come and go from sanity to her better known insanity which the moon had caused, this little filly had been sent here yet she had committed no crime and done nothing wrong to either of the Princesses. She was first scared by the moon not wanting to turn into a nightmare version of her though it did seem inevitable because the powers that Luna's books held gave her access to the darkest of magickal studies that she had read over and over again wanting to know all that Celestia had hidden from her when she was her student, Luna had even come to the moon to see Twilight in the last two hundred and fifty years, every full moon she would see the blue Alicorn in her dreams and would always talk to her new mentor, getting to learn about what Luna knew from being on the moon for so long, The Princess of the Night even told her that it would not be long before Twilight would be free.


	4. Rewrite of The Mistake and Discord

**SENT TO THE MOON**

The two sisters advanced on each other neither set of eyes going away from the other as they tried to stare each other down, "Sister you are making a mistake, Twilight Sparkle did not commit any crime against us or Equestria you are being misled.." The younger looking Alicorn whispered into the tense and silent room that had been beautiful and made up with decorations and tapestries before Celestia had destroyed it in one of her fits of rage that she had been having as of late.

The stunning white Alicorn glared down at her sister, "You are foolish Luna, you didn't see the plans she had hidden in the library or the things I found written in her diary. The horrible things she had planned for Equestria as a whole not to mention what she planned to do to you once she had struck me down. I would sooner have her killed then to let her put you in chains Luna." Celestia shouted her fury shaking the whole of the room.

Luna took a few steeps back and she looked around the destroyed throne room. The stone pillars were all cracked or missing several of the stones, the tapestries lay in tatters, and all of the beautiful stained glass windows were broken or completely smashed out. There were large holes in the walls and scorch marks in several places from Celestia's magic. Luna could not believe her eyes nor her ears, it was all a lie or some big cosmic joke as Celestia would never do the things that the Alicorn of the Night was witnessing before her. "Tia please see reason, why would Twilight turn against you or us for that matter? The filly has loved you from the day you told her she would be your personal student. Please stop this madness for all of our sakes." Luna pleaded as she searched her sister eyes for any signs of the true noble Princess of the Sun and not the mad mare before her.

"Luna I wish that it didn't have to be like this. I wished it wasn't my most faithful and beloved student that was trying to tear appear everything I hold dear. I can't let her stay her in Equestria, not after finding out that she wants to enslave all of our little ponies for her own selfish plans. I will not let another Sombra be born, not in Equestria, not when I can stop it. My judgment stands, Twilight Dretoria Sparkle with be banished to the moon for One Thousand Years. Its that or put her on trial were the courts will have her executed for crimes against the crown. I don't want to do this to her bit I have now choice Luna. It's banishment or execution. What would you have me do?" Celestia asked, her face set in anger but she was crying the whole time.

"If what you say is true, what will you do when she returns to Equestria if she can manage to survive with her mind intact?" Luna asked Celestia trying to get her to see reason. "Twilight may not survive this kindness you call a punishment with her sanity and yet you would still do this?"

Celestia's horn glowed for a brief moment a solid energy cage appearing in the middle of the room containing a small purple Unicorn who's horn was snapped off the piece laying inches from her snout. Her lavender coat was dingy, she was bloody and had several spots where her body bore the burns of Celestia's sun magic, and her eyes were swollen shut. The little unicorn was laying completely still in the cage and seemed to be under a heavy sleeping spell.

Luna ran up to her and looked over the little Unicorn her cyan eyes wide with fear, "You are using the old punishments on innocent filly's Celestia, She did not deserve this..." She managed to whisper before she turned away from Celestia and ran out of the room her mane floating behind her.

"Twilight Dretoria Sparkle. You have done the crown an injustice. You must be punished Twilight. I am sorry to do this to you my faithful student." Celestia said. The sleeping Unicorn's coat began to glow deeply making it look like she had the magic inside of her chest before with a pop the purple unicorn disappeared. A deep coldness took over the room as the cage sat empty of her 'student'.

After banishing her student to the moon Celestia wandered sullenly out of the throne room into the gardens. The depressed Alicorn wandered the garden for several minutes until she found herself in front of the statue of Discord. Why she had come to a place of such disharmony confused Celestia. The saddened Alicorn sat down in front of the God of Chaos as she thought over her decision to banish Twilight. There had been no other choice but to banish Twilight not after Celestia had had those nightmares about Twilight planning something big and evil. Celestia had thought them only dreams until Twilight had stopped sending her friendship reports and started to become very secretive. When questioned about her change in behavior Twilight had become evasive and very defensive on the matter. Twilight had even thrown Celestia out of the library on one evening when Celestia had tried to see what was in the basement of the Library. It wasn't until Celestia had teleported into the basement while Twilight was out with her friends that she discovered the horrible truth. Her most faithful and beloved student was planning her demise and planning to take over of Equestria.

How could she not banish the filly to the moon to think over her crimes. It was far better the letting the nobles and courts in Equestria try Twilight for treason and have her publicly executed for that crime when she was found guilty. Celestia couldn't let the filly's family and friends go through all of that either. It would ruin her parents careers and standing in Canterlot, Shining Armor would be thrown out of the royal guards for being the brother of a traitor and the other Elements of Harmony would suffer too. For the good of all the ponies of Equestria Celestia had made the right decision by handling this herself no matter how painful it was for her.

Luna fled from the castle traveling to Ponyville as fast her wings would carry her; she would see this evidence against Twilight for herself. Once she made it to the the small town the Princess of the Night teleported into the library and searched the whole of the place for the so called plans of a mad filly hell bent on ruling Equestria. When Luna found Twilight's diary and read the pages about her and Celestia Luna gasped. Everything written on the five pages was about finding out when Celestia's birthday was so they could throw her a personal surprise party. After finding out this truth Luna knew she needed to stop her older sister before the madness that had over taken the older Alicorn forced her to do something she could not take back.

When Luna returned to the castle with diary in tow she bolted for the throne room only to find it empty of both Celestia and Twilight. Luna raced through the castle looking for her celestial counterpart until she caught up with her sister in the garden siting in front of the statue of Discord. The older mare's shoulders were sullen and the look her face was blank. It seemed that Celestia had carried out her plans and banished Twilight and all over a misunderstanding.

"Tia what have you done? Bring her back, bring her back now!" Luna shouted as she turned to sister in anger before casting the diary open in front of her. "It was about your birthday. She wanted to surprise you and throw you a party on your day of birth."

"No... that wasn't what I read in that diary. She was going to... she was going to kill me and... put you in chains as a servant to... to her dark powers." Celestia mumbled before she turned to face Luna with tears in her eyes. "It far too late now Luna, I can't bring her back even if I wanted too. It's was the same spell I used on you when you turned into Nightmare Moon. Only this time since Twilight didn't have access to her magic and was under a slumber spell I didn't need the power of the Elements to make it work. She is banished and she will be unable to return until the time frame has elapsed. I'm sorry Twilight will be gone for these next thousand years."

"Tia you are a fool, without Twilight Sparkle the Elements of Harmony won't work. Without Twilight Equestria is left without it's greatest defense against the darkness. How could you do this?" Luna asked as she she stared at her sister in shock. "What madness has come over you for you to see such shadows and deceit in one whose had nothing but faith, respect, and love for you?"

Celestia stood there a moment her eyes pinpricks before going completely white as if something had possessed her. For several moments she did not move, not even when Luna called out to her. Soon the statue of the God of Chaos began to vibrate before it took the flesh and blood form of Discord once again. The Draconequus stretched a bit before cracking his neck and several other limbs that had gotten stiff in his long stone slumber. After stretching Discord hopped down from his pedestal and smiled wicked at Luna as the Princess of the Night backed up and away from the Avatar of Chaos.

"I think my little plan has affected you Princess far better then I could have imagined Celestia. And to think that since Luna returned and was doing that dreaming walking thing that I would be able to use her power to get to you. I mean you did set the stupid spell so I would be conscious the whole time so that means I can dream too and my dreams are so filled with such delicious chaos it seems." He purred walking around her studying how she looked so blank without her usual emotional mask up. He smirked darkly and snapped his clawed fingers to release her so that he could see her beautiful misery.

"You did it, you sent your prized pet unicorn to the moon like you did to your sister so long ago. To think all it took for you to let your own paranoid fears be your undoing was to make you have few bad dreams by sharing my chaos filled dreams with you." He said as he floated above her. "Oh yes thank you Luna as this wouldn't be possible without you and your wonderful dream magic. It was just what I needed the set in motion the greatest feat of pure chaos I will ever create in any life time. I dare say that this is my retirement act right here." Discord said proudly before breaking into a fit off laughter.

Celestia stared for a moment now able to hear what was happening around her as she gained her bearings as she broke through the fog that was residing in her mind. Soon memories of what had really happened flooded her mind bringing her to tears once again. She had been tricked by Discord and had condemned an innocent filly to thousand years of loneliness and insanity. The white Alicorn turned to look up at Discord with fury and dark intentions on her mind as she roared with anger, "You monster, You made me send an innocent filly to the moon. You thinks this is funny that I have sentenced Twilight a thousand years of madness and hate." She screamed not caring if anypony heard her.

Discord just watched the princess scream at him, "Why princess where did your manners go in the last few moments." He said mocking her facial expressions as she seemed to get angrier and madder at the creature in front of her. "I haven't done a thing but play on your insecurities about Twilight. You where the one that doubted your own pet unicorns intentions over a few missed letters and her kicking you out so you wouldn't find out about your surprise party. I'm mostly innocent in this thing. I never would have thought you'd fall for my little plan but..."

Celestia glared at him as she channeled magic to her horn to fire a beam of pure sun energy at the chimera trickster. "Have I hit a nerve Princess..." He whispered tapping his chin with a single claw as he floated closer to the Alicorn. Celestia take a step back just to keep him at a hoofs length from her face so that he wouldn't be too close and she had clear shot to vaporize his head or at least a limb or two.


End file.
